wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnesy serc/03
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział III | poprzedni=Rozdział II | następny=Rozdział IV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ III Tomek „niesamowity” spał na miedzy, puszystej od traw, i kwiatów. Przykryty swoją sukmanką świecił wśród ziół jasną czuprynką, na której osiadła gęsta rosa. Brzask srebrny, starszy brat złotego świtu, rzucił blade spojrzenie na pola osnute mgłą nocy. Spojrzenie to było już zapowiedzią cudu pogody i wesela. Rosa z mlecznej jęła się przeistaczać w migotliwą i niewodem utkanym gęsto pokryła zboża, jeszcze stojące na pniu i rozległe rżyska. Rozsiały się na nich kopczyki ściętych i powiązanych snopków. Brzask wychynął spoza lasu, rozlał się szeroko po łanach. Budził wszystko dokoła do życia i ruchu. Ocknęły się ze snu płowe owsy. Dreszcz rozkoszy biegł wskroś całego społeczeństwa kłosów i zachwiał ich młodymi trzęsieniami. Rzeźwy dreszcz wniknął pomiędzy drzewa gaju. Brzozy polotne zaszumiały sennie i na rozpuszczone gałęzie nabierając coraz więcej srebra, drżały w oczekiwaniu przeczuć radosnych. Oczekiwaniem szczodrego świtu tchnął cały gaj, dyszały pola zbożne i zielone niwy. I zabłysnął poranek w złocie świtu poczęty. Ptaki podniosły wrzawę. Skrzydlate rzesze wymykały się z gniazd na żer. Z pól śmigały zające uraczone już do syta. Kryły się do kotlin i schowek w zbożu. Rude lisy obżarte sunęły cichym truchtem do nor zacisznych. Zjadliwym nosem węszyły niebezpieczeństwo, wątpliwe na razie, lecz ostrożność nie zawadzi. Spełnione morderstwo nocne może się zemścić na skórze lisa mordercy. Zresztą czas spać po hulaszczej rozdobędzie. Zamilkło wnet na polach. Czworonogi żerujące poznikały, tylko ptaki rozwielmożniły się ufne w swoje prawa zdobywców żeru i pracy o białym dniu. Opary uniosły się nad łąkami. Skupiały w sobie uciekające z pól rosy, pełne teraz tęczowych kropli. Ostry chłód przeniknął smukłe i wątłe ciało Tomka. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Chłopiec ocknął się, otworzył oczy szeroko. W błękicie ich zamigotał różowy blask jutrzenki. Tomek zerwał się z wilgotnej trawy i rozejrzał po polach. — Zaspał świt, ot i znowu zaspał! — wyrzekł głośno zmartwiony. Gniewny błysk zamigotał w jego oczach. Niesamowity przecie był, nazwany tak przez całą wieś. „Bo jakże: w chałupie nie nocuje, po polach i lasach się włóczy o kawałku chleba. Zna się z drzewami i z wszelką gadziną, prawi ci coś do niej, czego niktoj nie pojmie. Pewnikiem ni strzyg ni duchów nijakich się nie boi. Ot taki już jest odmieniec. Teraz do dworu przystał i pani dziedziczka pozwala mu z onej gliny, co mu sama kupuje, lepić bzdury jak powiadają w szkole. Pewno pani dziedziczka trzyma go przy sobie z tej nudy a z litości nad dłubkiem pozwala mu na one lepidła, bo to, to do niczegoj więcej nie zdatne a na pysku ładne i przypochlibne. Ale niech ino jaśnie pan zjedzie do dworu, wnet dłubek będzie tu znowu po polach z gadziną gadał a gęsi w szkodę puszczał. Gdzie mu tam na ogrodniczka! Jurasek prawi żeć niechluj jest a ino cierpliwość pani dziedziczki znosi takiego odmieńca we dworze!” — tak mówiła stara Marcycha poprzedniego wieczora w izbie u Kostrzewów. Tomek słyszał to i omal się nie rozpłakał, żal dławił go i strach, żeby go istotnie ze dworu nie „wyleli”, bo znowu nie miałby gliny pięknej, tylko zwykłą, z glinianki brudnej wziętą. I nie byłoby tych figur różnych, które mu pani przynosiła i nie gadałby z nią i nie widział jak ona maluje domy a pałace. Książki mu dawała. Były w nich malowane figury cudne, rzeźby i posągi. Tomek od przytomności odchodził, patrząc na nie. W innych były zwierzęta, ptaki, kwiaty, a jeszcze w innych historyczne obrazy. Książki te stały się dla Tomka ewangelią. W szkole lubił najlepiej historię, słuchał z wielkim zajęciem wykładu nauczyciela i sam ją sobie potem dopełniał wyobraźnią. Widział jak Krakus zabija smoka, słyszał ryk bestii, widział posokę na maczudze Krakusa. Widział w snach Wandę, rzucającą się do Wisły i zdawało mu się, że każdy rys królowej mógł wyrzeźbić, jakby na nią patrzył. Już minęło sześć tygodni, jak Tomek chodzi do dworu i już nie rozumiałby teraz dawnego życia, przy pasieniu gęsi. A jednak mniejszą miał teraz swobodę, niż dawniej, kiedy to od wczesnej wiosny do późnej jesieni wałęsał się po polach i lasach. Nauczyciel dowodził zawsze, że z Tomka Kostrzewiaka nic nigdy nie wyrośnie mądrego. Dobre i słodkie dziecko, ale niezdara. W zimie demoralizował uczniów w szkole, wedle opinii nauczyciela a na wiosnę choćby go przywiązać to ucieknie albo się rozchoruje z tęsknoty za polem i słońcem. Od małego dziecka dla Tomka domem i szkołą przez większą część roku była natura. Zżył się z nią, zbratał i kochał nade wszystko. Ale teraz przy umiłowanych swych pracach, we dworze, obok Zebrzydowskiej, nie tęsknił za dawnym życiem. Przeciwnie lękał się, by nie powróciło. Więc wróżby Marcychy przeraziły go i szczerze zgnębiły. Długo w nocy nie mógł zasnąć na swojej miedzy, ciężko wzdychał, wiedząc już od służby we dworze, że jaśnie pan przyjedzie. Zasnął potem kamiennym snem i oto przespał świt... Tomek zerwał się z pościeli traw. Patrzył na jutrzenkę jakby wyrzucając tej złotej lunie, że go nie obudziła. — Niedojda ja nieszczęsny, śpioch zatracony! — zawołał z goryczą. W oczach błękitnych pojawiła się chmurka żalu, na ustach osiadła niechęć i pogarda dla samego siebie. Wtem ujrzał rząd szarych kulek, toczących się żwawo, jak różaniec, wśród płowej przeźroczej gęstwy owsa. Radosny uśmiech ożywił opaloną twarz Tomka. Prędko wyrwał z zanadrza chleb czarny, ciepły od jego ciała i jął kruszyć na ziemię. — Ciur, ciur, ciur malutkie kochanieńkie niebożęta. Ciur, ciur!... Kuropatwy nie spłoszone podtoczyły się sznurkiem do nóg Tomka i jęły zawzięcie dziobać rzucane okruchy. Kwiliły cicho. Ale i chłopak poczuł głód. Drobiąc przeto chleb dla kurek, wkładał go po kawałku do swoich ust. Żuł chleb przemawiając do kuropatw serdecznie. Gdy wreszcie kromki zabrakło zmartwił się szczerze i wyrzucał sobie łakomstwo. Po chwili biegł miedzą w stronę swojej chałupy. Uczuł głód i pragnął się ogrzać. — Już dzień na niebie, już dzień! — powtarzał sobie w myśli, tęskniąc za dworskim parkiem i ukochaną pracą pod błękitno-żółtym parasolem. Z miedzy wpadł na rżysko, gdzie stały kopy żytnich snopów. Złe warczenie psa wstrzymało go. Spojrzał i stanął zdumiony. Na snopkach leżała dziedziczka a obok stał Rex i wyzywająco patrzył na chłopca. — La Boga, dyć co to? Kasia zerwała się i usiadła zdziwiona również. — Tomek! Co ty tu robisz tak rano? — Ja nocował na miedzy. — A ja wyszłam sobie na spacer i odpoczywam — uśmiechnęła się Zebrzydowska. Przespała bowiem całą noc w snopkach i zbudził ją dopiero okrzyk Tomka. Rex widocznie czuwał nad nią w nocy ale nawet nie słyszała, kiedy się zjawił. Podnosząc się raźnie z chrzęstliwej pościeli, rozbawiona swoją przygodą śmiała się do Tomka wesoło. — Czemuż to nocowałeś na polu. Co?... — Dyć ja tak zawsze. — Jak to, nie śpisz w chałupie? Dlaczego? Chłopak milczał. — I nie zimno ci na polu, nie straszno? — Ni, a zapach je piękny i tyło powietrza i ja sam na miedzy, to wolę na polu niż w chałupie, na piecu z dzieciokami. — Masz rację, tu się wybornie śpi! — zdradziła się. — Ale teraz chłodno. Brrr... zimna kąpiel. Tomek, od dziś będziesz sypiał we dworze koło kuchni, z Juraskiem. Chłopak zaczerwienił się i zmieszał. — A bez co tak? — Bo możesz się przeziębić. — E, ja zwyczajny! Czasem to i w kopanie ziemniaków jeszcze se w lesie sypiam, bo w lesie cieplej. A zawdy co na dworze, to na dworze. Ja zwyczajny. Znać było, że propozycja Kasi nie zachwyciła go. Chłopak przestępował z nogi na nogę i patrzył na panią z wahaniem i lękiem. — No, co chcesz powiedzieć Tomek? Mów śmiało! — A to bojam się okropnie, że me jaśnie pan wygna ze dwora, kiej przyjedzie. Straśnie się tego bojam, bo mnie powiadali... — Kto ci takie głupstwa opowiadał? — A Marcycha. Peda, że takiego odmieńca to tylko pani dziedziczka cierzpi ale, że jaśnie pan... To już i gliny nie będę mioł i onych figur prześlicznych? Łzy błysnęły w oczach pacholęcia, szczere łzy głębokiego zmartwienia. Kasia zaśmiała się. Położyła dłoń na jasnej główce i rzekła serdecznie: — Bądź spokojny! Pan cię nie wypędzi i nie myśl nawet o tym. Będziesz dziś lepił tego lwa, którego ci wczoraj pokazywałam. — Ale ja konia z tym dokiejem jeszcze nie skończył, bo jak się rozwalił... — No to skończysz konia a potem tamto. Chodźmy teraz do dworu na śniadanie. Tomek otarł łzy i podniósł na Kasię oczy pełne niewysłowionej wdzięczności. Szli do dworu. Tomek baraszkował z Rexem, wesoły jak szczygieł, rozgadany i roześmiany. Zebrzydowska patrzyła na niego. Pytanie natrętne zmąciło nieco jej dobry nastrój, wywołany niezwykłą przygodą przespanej nocy na polu i słonecznym porankiem. — Czy on się już nie spaczył?... czy go już nie wytrąciłam z jego przyrodzonych ram? Lecz ta chwila refleksji zgłuszona została natychmiast przez inną myśl. Zastanowiła się co ją wczoraj tak uniosło? Skąd ten żywioł zerwał się w niej huraganem i zatopił w łunie płomienistej. — War! — usłyszała szept jakby tej drugiej istoty, którą zawsze odczuwała w sobie czasem z niechęcią i oburzeniem. Czyżby War? To przypuszczenie wydało jej się upokarzające. A jednak nie mogła zaprzeczyć; że wiadomość o powrocie Wara zbudziła w niej tęsknotę i pragnienie jego przyjazdu. Nie był w domu od wczesnej wiosny. Kasia miała w duszy gorycz i zwątpienie, żal drażniący jej ambicje wkradł się do serca i nurtował i bolał. Pustkę czuła dokoła siebie. Ale zaczęła lekceważyć takie objawy. Wmawiała w siebie obojętność i zanik tych porywów, które niedawno były tak silne, że zdołały złamać jej wolę, skierowaną w zupełnie inne zakresy życia. Krytykowała siebie, pogardzała sobą i była przekonana, że otrzeźwienie przyszło bezwzględne, graniczące już z obojętnością, może nawet z niechęcią. A jednak... Doznała oto jakby ocknięcia się z owej trzeźwości, w którą wierzyła święcie. To ją zdumiało jako objaw nowy a niepokojący. Niespostrzeżona przez nikogo wbiegła do dworu. Była wesoła i czuła się wybornie. Ujrzawszy łóżko swoje posłane na noc, nietknięte, zaśmiała się. — Gotowy powód do plotek! Rzuciła się na pościel ze śmiechem, zgniotła ją jak należy i zaczęła się rozbierać do kąpieli. Spostrzegła na stoliku list Mohyńskiej. Rozrzewniła się... Kochana ciocia — gdyby nie jej upór, może bym nie poznała Wara?... Przeniknęło ją nad wyraz miłe uczucie szczęścia i wesela życia. Wszelkie niepokoje wnikające wczoraj do jej duszy pierzchły bez śladu... Ale ujrzawszy swoje rysunki techniczne przypomniała zastrzeżenie męża, zawarte w jego liście. Lekka chmurka przyciemniła nieco jej oczy. — Taki to już jest ten mój wytworny War — pomyślała z przychylną pobłażliwością. I obiecywała sobie, że potrafi ułagodzić Wara, zjednać go dla swojej pracy, przekonać. A wszakże starała się o to przez dwa lata. War widział, że ona potrafi pogodzić jedno z drugim. Często nawet wbrew swojej naturze poddawała się sugestywnie jego woli i wstydząc się samej siebie, grała rolę rozleniwionej hurysy, strojna tak, jak on lubił, poddająca się biernie jego zachciankom. Lecz epiku-rejką nie była z natury, wręcz przeciwnie, więc taka gra męczyła ją, śmieszyła i w rezultacie bolała. Jej energia nie nadawała się do podobnych ról, przejmujących ją wstrętem. Brzydziła się siebie i zaczęła sobą pogardzać. — Czyż i teraz tak będzie?... Kasia czuła w sobie przedziwną moc zwalczenia wszelkich niechęci męża, ale wiedziała, że sama poddawać mu się już nie zdoła. Sabarytyzm Wara znany jej wybornie był jej niebezpiecznym wrogiem. O tym, by dał się wyplenić z natury Wara, nie marzyła. Lecz jej pogodna dusza ożywiała się nadzieją, że szczęście powróci w całej pełni i że zaćmiona harmonia ich pożycia rozjaśni się przez jej ogromne pragnienie szczęścia, którym potrafi i Wara natchnąć tak, że dawne chmury znikną na zawsze. List Mohyńskiej znowu trochę osłabił nadzieje Kasi. Były w nim jakieś ostrzeżenia mgliste, jakieś zwroty do niej, że zapatrzona w swoje cele zaniedbuje szczęście osobiste, że zamiast wyrabiać sobie koncesję na budowę szkoły w Kromiłowie, zamiast gospodarować i wysyłać Warowi pieniądze, powinna była sama jechać na „owe kuracje, które go gubią”. Hrabina Oktawia rozpisała się o obowiązkach żony, „że nowoczesne sawantki dobrowolnie zatracają ideał rodziny, najświętszy dla kobiety i najpotrzebniejszy dla kraju”. Kasia rozumiejąc to wszystko, nie miała pod tym względem wyrzutów sumienia, prócz tej jednej winy, że nie pojechała razem z Warem na kurację. Czuła się zdrowa i silna, leczyć się nie było potrzeby. Wszelkich uzdrowisk nie cierpiała. Jechać tam tylko dla zabawy było dla niej szczytem bezmyślności i próżniactwa. Tego w sobie nawet dla Wara nie zdołała wyrobić. Zresztą War wydawał bardzo dużo, czyż miała mu dopomagać, bo wszakże powstrzymać go nie było sposobu. — Ciocia coś majaczy! Ale w tych wymówkach Mohyńskiej Kasia wyczuła jeszcze coś innego, co ją zaniepokoiło... — Ciocia coś wie o Warze. Konkluzja ta burzyła cały spokój Kasi osiągnięty i pobudzony rychłym przyjazdem Wara i tęsknotą za nim. Przez parę dni oddzielających ją od upragnionej chwili, młoda kobieta była czynniejsza jeszcze niż zwykle. Wrażenie wyniesione z listu Mohyńskiej przykre na razie osłabło prędko i wreszcie zanikło zupełnie. Kasia myślała tylko o tym, jak uprzyjemnić powrót do domu Warowi. Chyba odczuje wszystkie jej starania najdrobiazgowsze i odgadnie, że robione były z myślą o nim. Dwór cały, pokoje, łazienkę, ogród, stajnie, wszystko się odświeżało. Wszystko miało wygląd odświętny. Spiżarnia zapełniła się smakołykami, zastosowanymi do gustów Wara. Kucharz otrzymał polecenia wyłączne. W sobotę rano Kromiłów przedstawiał się godowo, weselnie. Dzień był jasny, upalny, przepojony błękitem i złotem. Kasia ubrana biało, świeża jak maj niosła właśnie z ogrodu kryształowy koszyk napełniony czarnymi wiśniami, których emaliowa glazura zdawała się tryskać nadmiarem soku, gdy z daleka zawarczała trąbka samochodu wysłanego na kolej. — Jadą! Hamując wrażenie, wyszła na spotkanie męża. Oparła się o rzeźbioną balustradę wysokiego ganku i patrzyła na wtaczającą się w bramę wielką limuzynę. Na przedniej szybie słońce rozpryskiwało tysiące iskier jaskrawych. Limuzyna znikła za kępami krzewów, ukazała się na skręcie, błysnęła lakierami, znowu zanurzyła w skupinach białej spirei i wreszcie w całej paradzie, cicho jak po sznurku podsunęła się pod wysokie schody podjazdu. Lokaj z głębokim ukłonem chciał otworzyć karetę, gdy nagle szarpnięto drzwiczki i ukazał się w nich Krystyn Zahojski. Ujrzawszy siostrę uniósł czapkę nad głową i jął wchodzić na schody dość wolno. Patrzył na Kasię z nieokreślonym uśmiechem, ale ona wlepione miała oczy w limuzynę odsuwającą się cicho od podjazdu. Krystyn stanął przy niej. Spojrzała na niego jakby zza mgły. — War?... Głos jej był zdławiony. Przez twarz Krystyna przemknął cień. — War jest w Biarritz. — Wiem. Pisał... miał przyjechać z tobą. Czy co się stało? Krystyn milczał. Weszli do przedpokoju. Za chwilę w bibliotece Kasia chwyciła brata za ręce. Była podniecona. — Jesteśmy sami. Mów co z Warem?... Zahojski patrzył na nią przyćmionym wzrokiem. — Powtarzam, nie przyjechał z Biarritz. — Więc miałeś jakąś wiadomość kiedy przyjedzie? Pisał? Telegrafował? — A do ciebie co pisał? Tak, w ogóle, jakie były jego listy? — Krzysiu, mów mi od razu bez wykrętów, co się dzieje z Warem? — zawołała gorączkowo. Krystyn zawahał się, widząc wzburzenie siostry. Nie spodziewał się tego i to go zmieszało. Ale spojrzawszy w jej oczy rzekł prędko, bezbarwnie. — War wyjechał do Bretanii do zamku... — Dokończ... — ...do zamku pewnej margrabiny Rimaldi i z nią. Twarz Kasi stała się kredowo blada. — Siostrzyczko, najdroższe dziecko! — zawołał Krystyn chwytając ją w ramiona — nie sądziłem nigdy, że ty... — Skąd masz tę wiadomość? Mów wszystko. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko — mówiła szorstko, niecierpliwie. — Edward był na wyjezdnym z Biarritzu, gdy poznał tę panią. Od razu zawiązał się romans. Zabrała go do swego zamku nad Atlantykiem. Wszystko to stało się niemal impetycznie. Na zimę mają jechać do Egiptu. Wiem z najpewniejszego źródła, bo od mego przyjaciela, który stamtąd wraca. — Czy nie wiesz, kiedy nastąpiło to... poznanie? — spytała Kasia. — Owszem, wiem. Poznali się na corso kwiatowym — Krystyn wymienił datę. — W parę dni po napisaniu listu do mnie — szepnęła młoda kobieta, pamiętając datę listu Wara. — No tak, powtarzam, nastąpiło to impetycznie. Możemy się tu spodziewać lada dzień Kmietowicza, gdyż War zażądał telegraficznie ogromnej sumy z Pochlebów, na co dzierżawa dać nie może. Będziesz musiała pokryć to z Kromiłowa. Żądanie było tak naglące, że Kmietowicz wysłał z własnej kasy. Widziałem się z nim w Warszawie. Jest rozgoryczony. Jeśli ten Egipt dojdzie do skutku to... Kasia usiadła ciężko na fotelu i twarz ukryła w dłoniach.